Techniques exist for monitoring the configuration of mechanical devices and detecting whether the mechanical devices have been tampered with or otherwise physically changed. For instance, existing security systems are known to electronically monitor the state of mechanical or magnetic switches disposed about a building or attached to a lockable storage container in order to determine whether such switches change from an open state to a closed state or vice versa in response to the building or container being tampered with. In many instances, such security systems are not implemented in an efficient or reliable manner. Some existing security systems are bulky and consume a relatively sizeable amount of power. Further, circuitry of the security system are relatively rigid and are not adaptable to different security system applications.
What is needed, then, is a circuit and method for reliably detecting the state of a device, such as a mechanical switch, that may be simply and inexpensively implemented and is adapted for use in a number of different applications.